Vampiric Rewrite
by Alkeniw Andilite
Summary: Rewrite and expansion of my original fic, Vampiric.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa opened the door to the diner and walked in, the smell of burgers and fries wafting over her. She caught Rapunzel's eye, and gave her a small wave. The waitress smiled at Elsa and waved back.

"Anna's at your guys' regular table, Elsa," she said.

"Thanks," replied Elsa. She started towards the table where the redhead was slurping down a milkshake. When she saw Elsa, Anna put down her milkshake and waved vigorously.

"Over here, Elsa!" She loudly called. Elsa blushed slightly, as Anna's greeting had turned everyone's attention to Elsa.

She reached the table and sat down across from Anna.

"I feel like we shouldn't be out this late," Elsa said. "There's still that Vampiric around. Two more bodies were found this morning!"

"Don't worry," Anna replied. "We'll be fine. We both know that the Vampiric goes after people all by them self. As long as we stick together, it won't attack us."

"I still don't like it. What if it decides to get bolder tonight, and wants to attack two people together now?"

"It might be getting bolder, but not in that way," Anna said to herself.

"What'd you say?"

"I said it won't get bolder, it hasn't changed for the past month, why would it suddenly change now?"

"I don't know, but I'm worried about being outside after dark."

"I'll protect you," Anna giggled.

"Besides, it's a new Moon tonight, and the last new Moon, five victims were drained. Also, there's still the curfew the university put in place. We should be getting back so we don't get in trouble."

"Fine, let's go back to our dorms then," Anna grumbled.

"Happily," Elsa said.

The two girls waved good night to Rapunzel and exited the diner. They started walking back towards the girls' dormitories.

Anna started to slow her pace, and Elsa noticed.

"Anna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Anna replied. She felt the pull in her stomach again, this time stronger.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked, still doubtful and concerned.

"Let's just hurry back, alright?" Anna said.

When they reached the entrance to the dorms, Anna stopped. She looked up at the sky, taking in the darkness it showed with the Moon hidden. The pull was almost too strong to resist now, and she had to focus all of her energy into fighting it.

"Come on!" Elsa grabbed her arm and pulled her inside and to their room.

"Sorry," Anna said. "I'm... distracted."

"Let's go to bed," Elsa said. She wrapped her arm around Anna's shoulder and started leading her to her bed.

Elsa's smell had been hard enough to ignore, but with her arm wrapped around Anna, it was impossible. Anna could detect Elsa's heartbeat, slightly elevated due to the circumstances, the blood it pumped enticing.

Anna froze, unable to move lest she lose focus and give in to her desires.

"Anna?" Elsa questioned. "What are you doing?"

She turned and put her hands on Anna's shoulders, looking into her eyes. Her heart beat a bit faster.

Anna snapped, pulling Elsa's arms to her side and pushing her against the wall in an instant. Her eyes had darkened to a solid black, Elsa noted while trying to understand what had just happened.

"A- Anna?" She stuttered, her heart hammering like crazy.

"Mm, you smell so yummy," Anna crooned sensually.

"What?" Elsa cried. At this point, Anna opened her mouth to lick her lips, allowing Elsa a view of her now lengthened canines.

Elsa blanched at the sight, and Anna grinned. "Finally realized the truth? Explains why I wasn't ever worried about being outside at night."

"Y- You're the Vampiric?" Elsa whispered.

"Indeed I am, and I am about to claim my final victim."

"Please, don't hurt me! I'm your fri- wait, final victim?"

"Yep," Anna smirked. "I won't kill you; I'll just feed from you as needed. Don't worry; it won't be too often, unless you want me to feed more frequently."

"What?! How? Are you going to keep me locked away somewhere? You know the university will start investigating when I don't show up anywhere on campus."

"Which is why we're leaving tomorrow, and going to my home."

"And why would I agree to any of this?"

"Because it's meant to happen. We're destined to be together. You know you're in love with me, and have wondered if I felt the same way. We're soulmates, Elsa. Anyway," Anna drawled, licking her lips again, "time for me to continue what I wanted to do." She leaned in and dragged her tongue down Elsa's neck. Elsa moaned at the feeling of the warm, wet appendage.

"That feels so good, why?" Elsa panted.

"A special skill of mine," Anna replied. She started nibbling at the pulse point in Elsa's neck. Elsa gasped, unable to stop the feeling of pleasure rushing through her.

Suddenly, Elsa felt twin pinpricks of pain as Anna sunk her canines in. However, the pain quickly disappeared as Anna began sucking blood, to be replaced by pure pleasure. Elsa moaned again, long and loud.

Anna's hands wrapped around the back of Elsa's neck, while Elsa's hands went to Anna's hair, pushing her against Elsa's neck harder. Anna pushed her body into Elsa's, pressing her against the wall harder. Their bodies molded together perfectly.

Soon, Anna slowed her intake of blood, until she finally removed her fangs from Elsa's neck, lapping up the small streams leaking from the punctures, sealing them with her saliva.

Anna then pulled Elsa towards her bed, and Elsa fell onto it with Anna on top of her. Anna started removing Elsa's clothing, pulling her T-shirt over her head and undoing her bra. When her breasts were revealed, Anna stared at them for a few moments, before grasping one in each hand and kneading them. Elsa gasped breathlessly at the feeling.

Anna soon removed her hands from Elsa's breasts, albeit reluctantly, and pulled down Elsa's jeans, before flinging them off of the bed. Already, there was a large dark spot on Elsa's panties, revealing her arousal. Anna gingerly pulled them down and discarded them.

At this point, Elsa realized the unfairness of her being totally nude and Anna being fully clothed, so she reached up and pulled the redhead's shirt off and unclasping her bra. Once she released Anna's breasts, she leaned up and took one of her nipples into her mouth, while twisting the other in her hand. Anna gasped and pulled Elsa's head harder against her chest.

After Elsa deemed Anna's nipples pleasured enough, she stopped. When she did, Anna reached down to wiggle her own jeans off, showing by her panties how much she enjoyed it all as well. She then bent down to kiss the pale blonde, prompting Elsa to open her mouth in excitement. When she did, Anna sent her tongue in, and the two tongues wrestled in Elsa's mouth. As she did this, Anna lined up their dripping cores, and lowered herself so they fused. The girls immediately started grinding, having to break their kiss to pant and moan.

Both of them sped up their movements as much as possible, and soon they felt their peaks approaching. Seconds later, they both climaxed, stars filling their vision. Anna then collapsed onto Elsa, gasping for breath.

"That was... Amazing," Elsa got out.

"Yeah," Anna remarked. Propping herself back up, she looked down at the beauty beneath her. Elsa's face was red from exertion, and she was covered in sweat. Anna was no different.

"Anna," Elsa said, looking into her eyes. "I know you say this is meant to be, but I feel like it's too much. Yes, I used to love you, but you just revealed that you're the killer of over forty people. It's not like you can reason those deaths."

"Well, what would you have had me do instead?"

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth when it all changed for you? I definitely would've accepted you."

"Yes, I should totally have thought that my friend could respond to me saying I was a Vampiric and needed to drink blood to survive with 'OK, I'll let you drink from me."

"It'd still be better than killing and draining so many people. How can I even chance trusting you anymore, you've lied to me so much."

"I'm still the same Anna as before, it's just that I need to drink blood to live now."

"So you say... Are there any other things I should know about you?"

"Well, unlike what you probably think, I was born Vampiric. My mother was one."

"What about your father?"

"Human."

"That's why your mom always seemed to be the dominant one in their relationship. It'd be dangerous for your dad to piss her off, huh."

"Yep."

"Still, why should I go with you to your house? What about my parents, what about Rapunzel and Olaf?"

"We can still visit them, you're not gonna be my prisoner or anything."

"And what about my education? Not to mention, my parents will be furious when they find out I dropped out of college."

"You won't need a job, my mom's rich, being she's over four hundred years old at this point."

"Four hundred?!"

"Yeah, Vampirics age at a tenth the speed of normal humans."

"Wait, so how old are you?"

"Two hundred and twenty."

Elsa gaped at Anna. "The why are you in college? Aren't you already smart enough to do whatever you want?"

"Of course. The only reason I'm at this university is you, Elsa."

"Me?"

"Yep. I told you, we're soulmates. Humans can't tell very easily, but for Vampirics, their soulmate has a very unique scent. A Vampiric can detect their soulmate a hundred miles away."

"So you went through all this trouble just to be near me and meet me, yet you still killed all those people before confronting me?"

"I was afraid you'd hate me, or reject me."

"Anna, I'd NEVER reject you!" Elsa yawned.

"Let's go to sleep now, we'll continue this tomorrow," Anna said.

She lay down next to Elsa. The blonde turned away from Anna, and then redhead pulled her into her, their bodies connecting like puzzle pieces. The two fell asleep in their embrace, knowing that tomorrow would be a busy day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry to keep anyone waiting, I'm a slow uploader. Expect a new chapter about once a month. This one is kinda dry, honestly. It's just here for transitioning.

Elsa opened her eyes with a yawn, and looked around the room. For a split second, she was confused by the presence of something soft and warm encasing her, but then the previous night's events came to the fore of her mind, and she relaxed. Glancing over at her ice blue alarm clock on the desk next to her bed, she gasped inaudibly. 6:30, the clock read. The alarm was set for 6:45, and Elsa had NEVER woken up this early, especially feeling as rested as she did. However, she had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Anna and the whole "soulmate" thing. Elsa had to admit she had always felt that something was missing whenever she went to bed, which made it hard for her to sleep soundly. Elsa wondered what else in her daily routine would be better with Anna being around her.

'Speak of the devil,' Elsa thought as her eyes strayed again to Anna, and registered a change. Anna was waking up.

"I see our new relationship hasn't changed your habit of being a late sleeper," Elsa teased Anna as the redhead broke free from the spell of sleep.

"What're you talking about? It's only- HOLY SHIT 6:40 AM?!" Anna cried.

"Yeah, but it still took you ten whole minutes to wake up after me. I would've thought that you'd be more attentive of our positions changing."

"I am, but you cuddling even closer to me doesn't worry me. Why would I wake up and lose precious sleep for something as small and harmless as that?"

"True, I guess that wouldn't be something to alarm you," Elsa conceded.

"So, ready to ditch this lame school forever?" Anna inquired.

"Seriously, Anna, college isn't THAT bad. Some parts are actually enjoyable."

Anna groaned. "The only things that come to mind when I think of college are boring lectures, hard tests, and lots of jocks trying to flirt with me and you. So yeah, it kinda is that bad for me."

"What about this university being the reason you were able to befriend me?"

"If you had decided not to go to college, I would've befriended you at your internship or part time job or something."

"Not as easily as it was here."

"Debatable."

"Let's not."

"Smart."

"So, I guess we need to start packing," Elsa offered.

Anna hummed in agreement, and the girls did just that, finishing in half an hour.

"Wow, really says something when you're able to pack everything up and leave so quick, huh?" Elsa said.

"Don't be silly," Anna replied, "it wasn't exactly our home, so why should it take long to pack up?"

"This room was supposed to be our home four years straight, yet it's only been so a little over a year and a half. That must be the reason," Elsa logically stated.

"Whatever, all that's important is that we're leaving it for our real home."

"It's still going to be a temporary home, cause it's your parents' house."

"Oh sorry, I must have misspoke last night. We aren't living in my parents' house; we're living a few miles away in our own home."

Elsa gaped. "OK, should've asked this earlier, but just HOW rich is your mom?"

"Officially, she's a multi trillionaire. Counting the wealth of her dozens of alternate personalities that aren't obviously connected to her, she's the world's only quadrillionaire. Stop pinching your arm, it makes your skin look ugly!"

Elsa stopped trying to prove she was just dreaming, and instead stared at Anna, speechless.

"Hey, she's got some mind powers, like telepathy and telekinesis. Not that hard to be an amazing gambler by exploiting them."

"That's wrong though, she's stealing money from hardworking, fair playing people."

"Oh please, I'm sure the casinos she drains have done just as bad, if not worse, to innocent people. And besides, a lot of her money gets donated to charities. In fact, she donates the most, much more than everyone else, simply because she has the money to spare."

"Then why haven't I heard of her doing this?"

"You've heard of one of her personalities doing this. That one is Bill Gates."

Elsa's jaw dropped. "How the hell is she able to lead double lives like that?"

"Before I explain, how about we go to the main building and get everything sorted so we can leave?"

"Fine, but you're gonna make me impatient."

The two took their belongings and put them in the back of Anna's car, then went to "The Castle," as students had dubbed the university's administration building many years ago.

"This'll be fun," Elsa muttered under her breath.

"What's the problem?" Anna asked.

"You know Mrs. Ress hates me."

"And she loves me, so it'll balance out."

The pair entered the building and headed for the desk.

"Anna! How good to see you!" Mrs. Ress smiled at the redhead, then noticed Elsa and her smile dropped to a frown. "Ms. Ice, what do you want?"

"Hey, be nice to her, she hasn't done anything to you," Anna interjected.

"Me and Anna want to revoke our positions at AU," Elsa stated.

"Why in the world would you want to do such a thing? You both know this is the best university in the country," Mrs. Ress exclaims.

"Reasons," Anna replies.

"If that is truly what you wish, then I'll do so." Mrs. Ress typed on her keyboard for a minute, then looked back up. "Both of you have been removed from this university's student body."

"Thank you," Anna said.

"I will miss seeing you around campus, Ms. Bjord," Mrs. Ress said sadly.

"I'm sure you'll find someone else to be your friend," Anna smiled.

Waving goodbye, the couple left the building. When they got to Anna's car, the two looked at the campus one last time before getting in and leaving.

"Next stop, my parents' house," Anna remarked.


	3. Chapter 3

Got this one out a bit faster, but that's expected, as it's shorter. Enjoy.

The car slowed as it pulled up the driveway, coming to a stop near the front door. Elsa got out of the car, gaping at the mansion.

"You said you were rich, but isn't this just a bit too much?" She asked.

"Eh, Mom 'n Dad like to show off their wealth a bit, it's fun for them," came the reply. Anna walked up the steps and banged the knocker on the door once. Immediately, the door opened, revealing a smiling forty some looking woman.

"Anna! So glad to see you! I hope you enjoyed your college experience," she explained. "And this must be Elsa Ice. Anna's told me so much about you. I'm Gerda Bjord, Anna's mother."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Bjord," Elsa said, shaking the woman's hand when it was offered, only to be pulled into a hug by Gerda, her appearance deceptive of the strength with which she did so.

"None of those formalities. We're soon to be family, you can call me Mom," Gerda said.

"Family?!" Elsa cried out, startled.

"Well, didn't Anna tell you? You're soulmates, and though once that fact was enough, nowadays marriage is needed to 'make it official,' which I think is moronic, but I'd rather not have to deal with legal issues," Gerda explained.

"Wait, that means... I need to find a ring!" Elsa exclaimed.

"In due time, but for now, please, unpack and get comfortable, girls. I'd like some time to interact with my daughter and get to know my daughter-in-law before you two disappear into your new house for a few days," a middle aged man said, coming to the door.

"Dad!" Anna squealed, jumping into him, barely giving him time to brace himself for her weight.

"Hey Reddie! How have you been? I've missed you bouncing all around this place," the man said, smiling.

"Hi Elsa, I'm Kai Bjord, Anna's father, and soon your father-in-law," the man introduced himself after peeling Anna off of him, offering his hand for a shake.

"It's wonderful to meet you, soon to be Dad," Elsa quipped, firmly shaking his hand.

"Good with jokes and fast with comebacks, I like you already," Kai grinned.

"Oh hell, please don't tell me that the two of them will start bouncing bad jokes off of each other," Anna groaned to her mother.

"It'd only be for a few days if at all, dear. No one can stand your father's horrible jokes much longer than that," Gerda replied.

"Anyways," Kai said, drawing the attention of Gerda and Anna, "you two ladies should get your things up to your room now, no need for it to sit here in Anna's car."

"We were about to do that before you interrupted us, hah," Anna remarked.

"In that case, please, don't let me interrupt you any longer," Kai stated.

Elsa and Anna then got their gear out of Anna's car, and took it up to their room.

"So, Anna, where's my bed?" Elsa inquired.

"Right here," Anna responded, plopping down on the king sized bed in the middle of the room.

"But where are you sleeping?"

"I'll be in this bed too," Anna explained.

"Wait, we're... S-Sharing a bed?" Elsa stuttered.

"Yep," Anna replied, "but don't worry, I won't do anything to you against your will while we're sleeping here," she finished, winking.

"Unlike last night?" Elsa accused.

"That was an accident I hope never happens again. There were a lot of factors for that, such as the New Moon and, well, being so close to my soulmate without connecting physically before. By doing what we did last night, that won't be a problem for a while."

"For a while?!" Elsa repeated.

"Yeah, Vampirics can't go for more than a couple of months without... Well... To put it bluntly, without screwing their soulmates after their first time."

"What happens if they do?"

"Well, they go into a different form of bloodlust. Instead of fully obeying their instincts to find and feed off of the nearest viable source, they hunt down their soulmate and pretty much fuck them senseless."

"Is it good or bad that I feel like sometimes Vampirics do that on purpose for the thrill?"

"Well, it shows how much you're understanding soulmates and such, so I'd say it's good."

"Well, should we get to bed and sleep now? It IS almost eleven pm," Elsa changed the topic.

"Yeah, the shower's through that door," Anna pointed at the wall opposite where they came in. "You can shower first."

"Kay, I'll try to hurry so you can get done quick," Elsa dug out her toiletries from her luggage and entered the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

A few minutes later, she walked out into the bedroom, dressed in her PJ's. "Bathroom's yours," she spoke.

Anna nodded and went in with her items.

Elsa decided to take the left side of the bed, and got in, pulling the covers over her.

Minutes later, she heard the bathroom door open and Anna walking to the bed. The redhead slid under the covers opposite Elsa.

"Goodnight," Anna whispered.

"'Night," Elsa replied.

Around forty minutes later, Anna, still awake, felt Elsa shifting and turning. "Can't sleep?" She asked.

"Not really, I don't know why."

"Let me try something," Anna responded. She pulled Elsa's body into her own, wrapping her arms around the blonde's torso. "Better?" She asked.

"Much," Elsa admitted.

"Sweet dreams, my Snowflake," Anna breathed, using her nickname for Elsa.

"Sleep tight, my Rose," Elsa responded in kind.

Tight in each other's embrace, the women soon fell into a deep, contented sleep.


End file.
